Kinzie Kensington
Kinzie Kensington is a main character in the Saints Row series. She debuted in Saints Row: The Third as a main character, became deuteragonist of Saints Row IV, a main character in SRIV's expansions, Enter the Dominatrix and How The Saints Save Christmas and she is a playable character in Saints Row: Gat out of Hell, as well as tritagonist of said game. Biography Saints Row: The Third Kensington makes her debut appearance in Saints Row: The Third. She is first seen being held hostage at a barge guarded by the Deckers, of which the Saints clear out and rescue her from. Later on, she helps the Saints track two more new lieutenants for the Saints - Zimos and Angel de La Muerte. Saints Row IV Enter the Dominatrix How the Saints Save Christmas Saints Row: Gat out of Hell Kinzie once again makes an appearance in Saints Row: Gat out of Hell, this time as a playable character alongside Johnny Gat. Personality Socially awkward and antisocial, Kensington is a very light-hearted and at times youthfully cocky individual. She is very witty and sarcastic, usually making such remarks whenever, in the case of The Protagonist, one doesn't agree to her plans, like her making a remark on The Protagonist's rear being comfy when retrieving the NEMO chair in Saints III. She is a very paranoid individual, but usually justified in her paranoia, as most of her predictions come true in regards to her warnings of the Deckers and Zin Invasion that particularly left Earth destroyed in Saints IV. One of her most notable, and notorious to her fellow Saints, quirks is her habit of invading other people's privacy. Kensington often has a habit of upsetting her fellow Saints by spying on them, hinting either a sense of distrust with her colleagues or otherwise her paranoia getting the best of her. Despite her notoriety with her fellow Saints, Kensington proves to be most useful to them due to her high intelligence and experience with technology, moreso than that of even Shaundi, who, before Kinzie was inducted into the Saints, had the highest degree of skill with technology within the Saints. Her most notable achievements as a result of her intellect would be the RC Possessor, a very powerful weapon that is capable of remotely hijacking any vehicle the user so desires and dismantling a massive air carrier that attacked the city of Steelport during Saints III's non-canon epilogue. In addition, she is also shown to be a caring and supportive individual. Although she never showed it in front of him in an explicit manner, she had mutual feelings for Oleg Kirrlov, going as far as saying that she misses Kirrlov. In addition, she goes out of her way to protect those she trusts, being the one who breaks The Protagonist out of captivity after having been abducted by the Zin and to ensure that the Zin don't track them down at any cost. Despite her deep hatred for Matt Miller, Kinzie ends up standing up for him when The Protagonist snaps at Miller prior to rescuing Johnny Gat. She also attends the party to honor Shaundi's death during the non-canon epilogue of Saints III as well, showing courtesy and sympathy in the process. Trivia * She is in some ways, similar to Lisbeth Salander, the main protagonist of the Millennium series. Said similarities include: ** Her fixation and skill with technology in general, much like Salander. She is also a very capable hacker and can break every measure of digital security that either she or the Saints set their minds to. ** She is extremely paranoid and agoraphobic, and is highly distrusting of people around her, at least until she helps the Saints disband the Deckers, by which she tries to adapt herself to normal life. ** Kinzie, like Salander, is a very antisocial individual, spending much of her time isolated in her warehouse in Saints Row: The Third, only accompanying The Protagonist when they need her during normal gameplay or during certain missions, such as Stop All The Downloading and Three Way, for example. ** Despite the above, she has a level of sympathy toward the people she trusts, such as the 3rd Street Saints, as she was at the Broken Shillelagh (which is rather far from her 'Inner Sanctum') during the non-canon ending of Saints Row: The Third, much like Salander. ** As with Salander, Kinzie has the tendency to get rather violent when either angry or provoked. Prominent examples include her punching The Protagonist in the face and beating Cyrus Temple into submission, both acts done in Saints Row IV. *** In fact, she is the only known member of the Saints to become violent toward The Protagonist outside of gameplay as well. * Her favorite clothing store is Leather & Lace. * Her favorite food is most likely pancakes, considering the fact that Smiling Jack's Diner is the only place she voluntarily goes to that is outside of her 'Inner Sanctum'. * Her favorite genre of music is hardcore gangster rap. * The events of Saints Row: Gat out of Hell take place during her birthday. Quotes Saints Row: The Third Saints Row IV Licensing This article contains content derived from the "Kinzie Kensington" article on the Saints Row Wiki, licensed under CC-BY-SA. Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Officials Category:Special Agents Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Genius Category:Vengeful Category:Damsels Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Heroes